


Bravado

by Marimimi14



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injured!Andrew, M/M, Neil keeps his temper in check, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Yes or no, pro!Neil, pro!andrew, soft, soft boyfriends, worried!neil, yeah I was also surprised by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Neil is training with his pro team in Boston when he gets a phone call from a hospital in New York. For once he's not the one in a hospital bed.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	Bravado

Neil had been recruited by the Boston exy team as soon as he graduated from PSU. Andrew had graduated the year before him and had signed with the New York team. They may not be in the same city, but at least it was close enough to do it by car. Andrew would never say it out loud, but he was grateful for (he still wasn’t a big fan of planes). 

  
Neil was training harder than ever. He went from being the captain of one of the best collegial teams to be the rookie of a professional one. He felt like he had to earn his place. Even if he was the fastest on his team and his teammates all appreciated him a lot. 

  
One day he was at practice with his team. As much as he was pushing himself, he was also in a hurry to go back to his apartment. He had a FaceTime call planned with Andrew later tonight. They started with some cardio. Running laps around the court and climbing up and down the stairs. After their cardio was done, their captain let them take a break to drink some water. 

  
Neil went to the bench and grabbed his duffle bag. He took a big swig of water as he unlocked his phone. He frowned as he put his water bottle back in his bag. He had a few missed calls from a number he couldn’t recognize. A bunch of scenarios went through his mind as he was debating calling the number back. There was a chance it was simply a spam call, or it could be the Moriyama. At this point, he didn’t even know. 

  
In the end, he didn’t have to make the decision. His phone started ringing again. Still the same number. Neil took a deep breath and answered. 

  
“Hello.” He said with apprehension.   
“Good evening. Am I speaking to Mr. Josten?” A woman asked. She sounded relieved.   
“Yeah. It’s me.” Neil said, still a little unsure of what was going on.   
“I’ve been trying to reach you for the past 15 minutes. I’m calling regarding Mr. Minyard.” The woman continued. “It says in his file that you are his emergency contact.” 

  
Neil almost dropped his phone. Why would someone call him about Andrew? She said emergency contact. Once again, his mind went to the worst-case scenarios. Car crash, fistfight, and so much more. Neil was usually the one getting hurt and he wondered if Andrew was this nervous when someone called him about Neil. 

  
“What happened?” He asked. He couldn’t even recognize his voice.   
“It’s nothing that serious. But Mr. Minyard his in our hospital and I felt like you would like to know.” She replied. She started to tell her what happened, but he cut her.   
“I’ll be there.” He said before hanging up. 

  
He threw all of his things in his bag and hanged it on his shoulder. Some of his teammates looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He made his way to the door of the court when his captain spoke up. 

  
“Where are you going, Josten?” She asked. She didn’t sound angry, just curious and maybe a little worried.   
“New York.” He said turning back to look at her.   
“But why?” Another person asked.   
“Just got a call from the hospital. Andrew’s hurt.” He quickly explained as he continued on his way. 

  
As he was exiting the court, he heard someone ask why he was Minyard emergency contact. He shook his head. Maybe he’ll explain everything when he was back. 

  
He took a quick shower before rushing outside to his car. His GPS said it was almost 4 hours between the stadium and the hospital in New York. He pulled out of the parking lot and pressed on the accelerator. He parked at the hospital 3 hours later. It was almost a miracle that no police officer had spotted him. He was going way faster than the authorized speed limit.   
He left his duffel bag in the trunk of his car. He checked that he had his phone on him and locked the car.

It was almost 9:00 PM when he entered the hospital lobby. He went to the front desk where a woman was sitting behind a computer. 

  
“I’m sorry, but could you tell me which room is Andrew Minyard in?” He asked.   
“I’m sorry but the visiting hours are over.” She replied barely looking up from her screen.   
“Could you make an exception? Just for this time.” He tried again, sporting his best polite and press appropriate smile. Kevin would be proud.   
“Look, you have no idea how many people ask me to make an exception just for them.” The woman told him looking almost bored. 

  
Neil sighed inside and forced himself to not roll his eyes. 

  
“I understand, but 3 hours ago I got a phone call telling me that my boyfriend was just admitted here. I’d like to see him and make sure he’s ok.” Neil pushed. Giving a pointed look as soon as the word boyfriend left his lips. 

  
The woman looked a little surprised. She clearly wasn’t for Neil to say that. She mumbled something about him being crazy to drive that long. She added something about planes and finally, she gave him Andrew’s room number.

  
“Thank you.” Neil said his press smile making a return. 

  
He couldn’t wait to tell Kevin that, yes, he could be polite and keep his temper in check.

Andrew was in an individual room. Probably for the best. If he was with other patients, he would most probably threaten them about the first stupid thing he could think of. 

  
Neil didn’t knock and entered the room. Andrew left his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of the door. Neil saw that he had a bandage over his brow. Andrew didn’t react when he saw him. Neil sat in the chair next to the bed with Andrew’s eyes on him the whole time. 

  
“What are you doing here?” He finally asked.   
“Well hello to you too.” Neil said with a chuckle. “Someone called me during practice to tell me about this.” He added gesturing in Andrew’s direction.   
“So? You thought he was a good idea to drive from Boston because of my minor injuries?” He asked clearly unimpressed.  
“You flew from New York last year when I got injured in a game.” Neil reminded him with a smirk.   
“Because your wrist was sprained, and I knew that without someone to keep you in check you would be playing the next day. I’m not as dumb.”   
Neil hummed at that. Andrew was right of course. “I can just leave if you want.” He said getting ready to get up.   
Andrew grabbed his wrist almost immediately. “Don’t be stupid.” He said.   
“What happened?” Neil asked. He sat back comfortably and didn’t try to get out of Andrew’s hold. 

  
Andrew sighed before he talked again. He got in an argument with one of the strikers in his team during his practice. The argument turned into a fight. The striker was 6 feet tall and his gear was more appropriate to receive hits from another body. Andrew did some damage to the guy’s face before he ended up with a split brow and a sprained ankle. Neil listened to him without saying a word. 

  
“They’re keeping me for the night only to make sure that I don’t have a concussion.” Andrew said, finishing his story.   
“The guy is on your team,Andrew.” Neil said shaking his head.   
“He started it. Saying that I didn’t know how to throw a ball correctly.” Andrew huffed. “It’s not my fault he’s not as go…” Andrew stopped himself and finally said, “It’s not my fault he sucks.” 

  
Neil smiled. He knew Andrew almost said that the striker wasn’t as good as Neil. 

  
“Maybe I should try to get exchanged to New York next year. You clearly need better strikers.” Neil said.   
“Don’t think too highly of yourself.” Andrew said, but his voice didn’t have his usual bark. 

  
They stayed in silence for a few moments. Neil knew that Andrew was glad he was here. It's been almost three weeks since they last saw each other. He said as a joke earlier, but maybe he’ll actually try to be exchanged to New York next year. Living away from Andrew wasn’t something Neil was happy with. 

  
“How long are you staying?” Andrew finally asked.   
“My next game is in five days. So, four days.” Neil said.   
“You’ll miss practice.”   
“Maybe. I don’t care.”   
“Liar. You said you wouldn’t lie anymore.” Andrew said squinting his eyes at Neil.   
“You could let inside the stadium. I could practice here.” Neil said leaning in his chair to be closer to Andrew.   
“Junkie.” Andrew mumbled. 

  
Neil smiled at the word. At this point, he considered it a pet name.

  
“Andrew?” Neil asked. 

  
He waited until Andrew looked at him in the eyes. “Yes or no?”   
“Yes.” Andrew said. 

  
Neil leaned even closer and put his lips on Andrew’s. And if Andrew clutched Neil’s shirt tighter between his fingers, neither boy said a thing

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in the fandom. The plot is fairly similar to my first fic haha. Ask me if I care. I'm soft for trope where one of them is injured haha. Thanks for reading people :)


End file.
